What makes you special
by Lightningtiger2
Summary: The cutie mark crusaders have been searching for a long time to obtain their cutie marks. The question is will they ever find them? Or are they doomed to be "blank flanks" forever?
1. Chapter 1

What makes you special...

Disclaimer i do not own mlp

AN so i decided to write my version of how the cmc get their cutie marks... (I hope they get them in season 5) anyways please read and review.

Chapter one

White hooves clattered against the stone halls of the darkened castle, echoing through the empty corridor as the unicorn raced down the narrow passage... The unicorn could hear the dragon, behind her feel it's hot breath on her neck it's razor sharp claws on the stone floor beneath her... If see could just make it to the open courtyard she's stand a chance...

The dragon let out a roar behind her, she picked up the pace trying not to imagine being trapped in those gigantic jaws... The courtyard was so close now, but the dragon was closing in fast, finally just as she was sure she was about to collapse she reached the courtyard, she spun around ready to face the dragon... It roared and she looked around desperately, she spied a sword lying on the ground not to far away, a green aura lit the unicorn's horn as she activated her magic, a magic that soon surrounded the sword. Levitating the sword she pointed it straight at the dragon... The dragon seemingly undaunted by the new found weapon leapt forward, the white unicorn stood her ground...

_Rrrrriiiiip_ the "dragon" fell forward and two ponies fell out, tumbling to the ground in front of the unicorn...

"Gosh dang it scootaloo!" Applebloom's voice rang out. "Did you trip on the cloth again?" She said as the castle walls faded back to the walls of the apple family barn...

"Well it's not my fault i can't see" replied the orange pegasus. As she looked at the now ripped dragon costume. "Maybe if the "dragon's head"would be a little more specific with directions i would not have tripped..."

"Enough arguing!" Said sweetie belle as the broom that she had been using as the "sword" clattered to the ground. "It's nopony's fault, it was just an accident"

"Right,"said applebloom. "I'm sorry scootaloo."

"It's ok, applebloom" replied scootaloo "and i'm sorry too."

The three fillies came together in a group hug. "Well, i guess we're not getting our cutie marks in costume making." Sighed applebloom. "What shoul we do next?"

"How about we make some smore's?" Scootaloo suggested this is a sleepover after all!"

"Yeah!" Said sweetie belle and applebloom in unison. They proceeded towards the house to collect the ingredients for their treat leaving the tattered remains of the dragon costume behind them...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own mlp

Chapter 2

The next morning celestia's sun shone bright and clear as the three little fillies woke up. "Mornin" yawned applebloom.

"Ugg, morning" sighed sweetie belle.

"How late did we stay up last night?" Questioned Scootalo.

"Had to be at till least midnight." Said applebloom. "Well, let's get a move on" she said "what should we do?"

"I don't know, do you have any ideas scootalo?" Sweetie Belle asked looking at her pegasi friend.

Scootalo paused in thought for a moment. "Hmmm.., i suppose we could, just walk around ponyville and see if anything catches our interest?"

"Sure" said applebloom.

"Ok" said sweetie belle

After a breakfast of apple pancakes the three fillies set out. They were just passing by the carousel boutique when applebloom, who was looking at the ground accidentily bumped in to another pony.

"Oops, i'm sorry" she said

"That's quite alright my dear applebloom." Said the voice,

"Ms. Cheerilee!" The fillies cried out in unison.

"That's right!" Cheerilee smiled. "Your just the fillies i was looking for..."

"We're not in trouble are we?" asked scootalo.

"No, your not in trouble." Cheerilee said. "I just thought you might like to enter the scooter race, seeing as you three are always trying something new..."

"Scooter race?" Questioned applebloom

"Yes" said cheerilee as she pulled a colorful poster out of her saddle bag, it's tommarow in the afternoon."

She put the poster on the ground, it was a row of ponies on scooters at a starting line.

"Well, i gotta go," cheerilee said "you can keep the poster."

"Thanks" three voices rang out in unison.

"I don't want to be in a race." Said sweetie belle

"Me neither." Said applebloom. "Hey scootaloo, you should enter your amazing on your scooter...!"

"I don't know..." Said scootalo

"Come on" said sweetie belle "just think of what rainbow dash will say if you win!"

"Oh, alright" said scootaloo...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Mlp

AN sorry for the delay i have had midterms, a group project and I have been working on my other fics as well, as always please read and review.

Chapter 3

Scootaloo woke up the next morning, she rolled out of bed and looked at the poster on the wall. "Well the big scooter race is today." She said to herself. She got ready for the day and proceeded to the clubhouse where she met Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Hey Scootalo, are you ready for the big scooter race today?" Applebloom asked

"As ready, as I will ever be." The truth was Scootaloo was completely nervous, but she did not want to let her friends know that.

"Well let's go sign you up then!" Sweetie Belle chimed in.

The three filly's made their way through town,until they reached the place where the race was being held. They approached a booth where a light tan earth pony with a dark brown mane was working. "Name" he inquired as they approached the front.

"Scootaloo."

The stallion gave her a look over. "Okay dear you'll be in the junior division, go ahead and sign your name on the clipboard." He pointed a hoof to a clipboard resting on the table.

"Thank you." Scootaloo trotted over to the table, picked up the pen and signed her name.

"Make sure your back here by 12:00."

"I will, and thank you once again."

The three fillies turned to leave when they heard the all to familiar voice.

"Well look who it is it's the cutie mark crybabies." Diamond tiara's voice rang out. "Guess the race is going to be an easy win"

"Your entering the race diamond tiara?" Applebloom asked.

"We both are." Silver spoon replied.

"But why you don't even scooter?"

"Of course we do, besides my trophy case needs a new trophy!" Diamond tiara gloated. "See you at the starting line scootalooser." And with that the two fillies trotted off.

"Don't listen to them Scootaloo, you the best pony I have ever seen on a scooter." Sweetie Belle said.

"Hmm, I hope your right..."

"Come on lets go get ready." ...

It was ten minutes before the race was supposed to start. Scootaloo was extremely nervous.

"Remember me and Sweetie belle will be cheering you on from the crowd." Applebloom said.

"Okay." The other two fillies left. soon a blue blur landed next to scootaloo.

"Hey kid!,"

"Rainbow dash!"

"I heard your gonna be in a race, that is so awesome."

"But what if I don't win?"

"Just have fun kid, that's what it's all about." Rainbow dash smiled

"But I don't want to disappoint you if I lose,"

"You could never disappoint me kid, i'm just proud you are even entering the race.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash!, your the best!" She said giving her idol a hug.

"I am pretty great." Rainbow said returning the hug. "Now go out there and have fun!"

"I will."

Scootaloo approached the starting line.

"Be prepared to come in last." sneered Diamond tiara.

Scootaloo ignored her.

"Ready, set... GO!"

And the racers were off, Scootaloo let instinct take over propelling her self forward picking up more speed. She could feel the wind in her mane, hear the cheering voices of her friends, and in that moment she realized she didn't care if she won or lost, she just loved to scooter... The race continued and she started to pass other ponies, soon ot was her and diamond tiara in the front, they were approaching the finish line.

"Be prepared to loose!" Diamond tiara said.

Using all her might scootaloo propelled forward, they were getting closer and closer they where neck in neck... Until...

"Scootaloo wins!" The announces voice rung out. she couldn't believe it she had actually won. Her friends and Rainbow Dash came racing down.

"You did it! You did it!"

"I am so proud of you kid!"

They embraced in a hug.

"The race isn't the only thing you won kid look." Rainbow said. "Look"

Scootaloo turned around and gasped.

"My cutie mark!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own mlp

AN sorry about the month long delay! I finally got time to update this story

Sure enough there was a cutie mark on Scootaloo's flank. It was a tire with a purple lightning bolt shooting out of it.

"I can't believe it, I finally got my cutie mark!" "And by winning a race too!"

"Way to go kid!" "I am so proud of you!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Scootaloo turned around to her ftiends

"Your not mad at me are you?"

"Why would we be mad?" Asked Sweetie Belle

"Yeah, you won the race, beat diamond tiara and got your cutie mark!" Applebloom said with a smile.

"It's just you two still don't have your cutie marks, I mean that's the whole reason we formed this group isn't to find our cutie marks?"

"Oh Sweetie Belle, we're your friends, it may have started out as a quest to find our cutie marks, but it has blossomed into a beautiful friendship.

"Yeah and besides now that you have your cutie mark you can help us even more! You can see what our special talents are now that you don't have to focus on finding yours!"

The three fillies embraced in a hug.

"Come on!" Said Scootaloo the sooner we get started on finding your special talents the sooner you'll get your cutie marks!"

And with that the three fillies raced off in search of the other twos cutie marks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own mlp

Sweetie Belle walked into carousel boutique, it had been a week since Scootalo had won the race and earned her cutie mark.

"Hello Sweetie Belle, how was school?" Rarity asked.

"It was fine."

"Sweetie, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course! You know I love to help you!"

"Well I just received a huge dress order from sapphire shores, and I'm going to need all the time I can get to finish the order on time...unfortunately I have a performance with the pony-tones on Friday, and with me being so busy I don't think I can make it, and I would just hate to cancel the performance as it is for a young colt's birthday, so could you fill in for me?"

"Rarity! You know I can't sing, especially not in front of other ponies"

"You have a beautiful singing voice Sweetie, I have heard it before, I know singing in front of other ponies can be frightening, but I have the utmost confidence in you."

"I don't know Rarity..."

"Please, it would mean the world to me."

"On alright..."

"Wonderful! I knew I could count on you, now you'll need to practice your part as well as your solo..."

"Solo!?" Sweetie Belle squeaked out.

"Don't worry darling, you'll do fine..."

It was hours later and sweetie belle was at the cutie mark crusaders clubhouse practicing her singing

"Hey sweetie belle, wow that some nice singing" Applebloom said

"Yeah" Scootaloo said.

The two friends had just arrived at the clubhouse.

"Thanks, I have to practice Rarity wants me to fill in for her on friday with the pony tones..."

"That's great!"

"It would be if I wasn't so nervous..."

"You'll do fine, I just know it."

"I really hope your right scootalo...

Friday came all to quickly for sweetie belle, she was pacing nervously behind the stage, when she spotted her friends.

"Hey, Sweetie, just remember focus on having fun!"

"Yeah and we will support you no matter what the out come.."

"Thanks girls, well here I go..."

She stepped out on to the stage, as big mac started the song she began to sing-along, and it wasn't so bad... Soon it was time for her solo, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she let herself become one with the song, she sang he heat out. Her voice rang out in beautiful clarity, and when she opened her eyes she saw many ponies with tears in their eyes. In that moment she forgot all of her previous fears and apprehensions, she let the music over take her, at the end the room erupted into applause.

She and the rest of the pony tones bowed and returned backstage. Her friends came racing out to meet her.

"I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good!"

"Yeah you were amazing!"

"Thanks"

Then both of her friends gasped, "your cutie mark!"

Sweetie turned to look at her flank, there was a pink bell, with music notes surrounding it.

"My cutie Mark! ," I can't wait to tell Rarity!"

After hugging her friends she raced home to show her sister her new cutie mark.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own MLP: FIM

AN Hello everypony! Just thought I would post this before the premiere of season five!(I am so exited for it!) anyways please read and review.

Applebloom sighed. It just wasn't fair. Her two best friends had cutie marks now, but she was still a blank flank. She was of course happy for her friends, but she wanted her cutie mark to. She knew her friends would always be there to support her, but she couldn't help but feel like an outcast. She was once again the only pony in her class without a cutie mark and it made her upset. One day after school...

Riiiinnnggggg

"Okay class I'll see you tomorrow!" Miss Cheerilee sang.

"Come on Applebloom lets get to the clubhouse, so we can brainstorm ideas on how to get you your cutie mark!" Scootalo exclimed.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle chimed.

"I'll catch up with you girls in a minute" she said dejectedly

"Ok, well see you there!" They both raced out the door.

Applebloom sighed and slowly began walking towards the door her head down and a single tear slipping down her face.

"Applebloom are you alright dear?, you know you can talk to me if anything is bothering you."

"Oh miss Cheerilee, I just want my cutie mark, my friends have them and I am extremely happy for them, but I want my own!, I am the only pony in class that doesn't have one, and it just makes me feel awful!"

"There, there applebloom, you'll get your cutie mark eventually."

"Everypony keeps saying that, but I don't want to get it eventually I want it now!"

"I know that having patience is hard sometimes, especially when it comes to getting your cutie mark, but trust me it will be worth the wait"

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"It's like waiting for a birthday present, would a birthday present feel as special if you got it right away and didn't have to wait?"

"Well no, I guess not."

"Why?"

"Because ot would no longer be special, it would be something you just got instead of being exited and wating and then finally being rewarded for waiting so long."

"Exactly my little pony, getting your cutie mark is just the same, you just need to be patient and then you will be rewarded. I don't know if you would be interested, but there's an art show coming up, and they are going to have first, second and third place, you might want to consider entering, just to try something new."

"I will think about it Miss Cheerilee"

"Good"

"And Miss Cheerilee..."

"Yes Applebloom?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome, now run along before your friends start to worry too much."

And with that the little filly was off to tell her friends about her new plan to try and get a cutie mark...

Both Scotaloo and Sweetie Belle agreed that Applebloom should enter the art show. They debated long and hard on what type of art she should submit, eventually Applebloom decided to do a painting. At home she got out all the necessary supplies and began to paint...

"No, no, no!," Applebloom screamed in frustration as she crumpled up yet another piece of paper and threw it to the floor which was becoming littered with her "failed" attempts at painting.

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria is going on here." Applejack asked as she entered the room.

"I'm trying to do a painting for an art show, but I just don't know what to paint! I have never entered an art show so I don't know what they will like, what will make them happy..."

"This is your painting right?"

"Well yeah, but

"Well then paint what makes you happy, don't worry about what everypony else wants..."

"But what if I don't win?"

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose, what matter is you have fun doing it and are happy with what you created."

"Ok, I think I know what I want to paint now."

"Good, I let you get back to work."

She watched her sister leave took a deep breath and began again...

Finally the art show arrived and Applebloom was nervous she like her painting, but she didn't know if other ponies would like it. She stood nervously by here painting, a sheet was over it covering it until it was time for it to be revealed. The judge slowly approached her.

"And now for Miss Applebloom's painting"he said taking a corner of the sheet in his mouth and pulling it off, the sheet fell to the floor revealing the painting everypony in the room gasped.

The painting was of the apple family out in the orchards and it was absolutely stunning and beautiful. The judges took down some notes and moved on.

After what seemed like forever the judges were ready to announce the winners

"In third place we have Bonbon with "Bakery Sweets" Bonbon stepped forward and everypony clapped.

"In second place we have Colgate with Summertime." This was once again met with applause.

"And finally in first place we have..." Everypony held their breath in antcipation.

"Applebloom with Sweet Apple Acres!" The room exploded into cheers and applause as Applebloom stepped forward to accept her prize. Her friends and family came racing forward enveloping her in a hug.

"I am so proud of you Applebloom!" Applejack said with tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks sis" they broke away, and applebloom noticed the biggest smiles she had ever seen on friends and family's faces.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself silly filly!" Scootalo said pointing at Applebloom's flank.

"Could it be...?" She looked back and sure enough there was a cutie mark of a green apple being painted red.

"My cutie mark! My cutie mark, I finally, finally got my cutie mark!"


End file.
